


the mind flayer

by Verfallen



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dark Billy Hargrove, Darkfic, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Mind Control, Mindfuck, Monster Billy Hargrove, Sexual Slavery, sex under the influence of mind control, with some ultimately futile resistance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 10:17:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19423939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verfallen/pseuds/Verfallen
Summary: “He asked me what I wanted in exchange for some cooperation. I said I want Steve Harrington. I didn’t expect him to agree, but here we are,” Billy said.It was too much for Steve to comprehend at the moment so he juts stared, eyes vacant and jaw slack.“That too much? Alright, here, I’ll put it simply: you’re my toy,” Billy said.





	the mind flayer

**Author's Note:**

> Mind the tags before you read! This one is quite dark and does not have a happy ending so if that isn't your jam please be aware.

“Something wrong, Stevie?” Billy purred, a smirk plastered across his face.

Even that smug grin seemed more dangerous than usual. Steve stared up at him with a furrowed brow, those big doe eyes unable to draw themselves away from Billy’s chiseled, naked body. Something _was_ wrong, but he couldn’t for the life of him figure out what it was.

The tip of Billy’s cock was pressed up against Steve’s lips, fully erect and waiting for Steve to suck it like a lollipop. He parted his lips, taking the head inside of his mouth and swirling his tongue around. It was salty and tasted of smoke and ash.

That was alright, wasn’t it? Billy smoked. Maybe he just smoked so much that all of him smelled like cigarettes.

“That’s right, Harrington, I knew you wanted it,” Billy said, thrusting his hips forward with such force that his cock bumped up against the back of Steve’s throat and made him gag.

But he still wanted to suck it, wanted Billy to keep thrusting until his throat was sore and his voice was hoarse. No, he didn’t just want it. He _needed_ it, so badly that when Billy drew back he heard the most pathetic whimper escape between his own lips when Billy’s cock left his mouth.

Steve cringed. Did that high pitched whine really come from his own mouth?

His head was clearer now that Billy’s cock wasn’t touching him, but his eyes were still drawn to it at the expense of everything else. Billy was still hard, he needed someone to satisfy him. Steve leaned forward with parted lips only to be stopped by a fist in his hair yanking him backward. “Time out, Harrington,” Billy said, his grip on Steve’s hair firm.

His touch made Steve’s whole scalp tingle, but it was nothing compared to his dick. That dick he couldn’t have right now. He shook his head, a haze slowly clearing from his mind. Wait, why didn’t he remember coming here? He didn’t remember Billy getting undressed, he didn’t remember going anywhere with Billy at all.

“What’s going on?” Steve asked, his words slurred.

Billy smiled, releasing his grip on Steve to pat him on the head, “Good, you can still string a few words together. I was worried he went too far.”

Steve leaned in to Billy’s approving touch, closing his eyes. He was alarmed by Hargrove’s words but it was hard to think, it was taking him a lot longer than it should to comprehend what he was saying.

“Went too far?” Steve said, dumb repetition easier than phrasing his own thoughts.

“Yeah, he wanted to completely wipe you. I said it’d be more fun if you were aware, but I didn’t know if he actually listened,” Billy said.

Wipe him? What did that mean? And who was _he_?

“What did you do?” Steve said.

Those words sparked his memory. He recalled Billy saying those exact words to Max when she stabbed him in the neck with tranquilizer. That must be it. Billy’d fucking drugged him. That would explain why he felt so foggy.

It didn’t explain why he kept staring at Billy like his head was held in place with a vice grip, nor why his mouth felt so empty ever since Billy pulled his cock out. Steve had always found Billy attractive, in secret of course, but now he was absolutely aching for that dick to fill him up in one hole or another.

“Ah, what the hell. There’s no point in playing coy about it,” Billy said, “He asked me what I wanted in exchange for some cooperation. I said I want Steve Harrington. I didn’t expect him to agree, but here we are.”

None of this made any sense to Steve. He still didn’t know who this _he_ was, and how he had the power to just give him to Billy. It was too much for Steve to comprehend at the moment so he stared, eyes vacant and jaw slack.

“That too much? Alright, here, I’ll put it simply: you’re my toy,” Billy said.

“Your _toy_?” Steve said, and though he scowled at the thought, his loins were stirring at the prospect.

“Yeah,” Billy said, “My slave. My fuckdoll. My plaything. Get it?”

None of those words words things he consciously wanted to be, but...did that mean he was going to get fucked? That he was going to get Billy’s dick again? He licked his lips, parting them to prepare for that cock.

Billy laughed, “Hungry little thing, aren’t you? Don’t worry, it’ll come.”

The longer he went without it the needier he felt, but why did he want this so badly? Why was his mind so blank of everything except this room? He breathed, trying to gather his thoughts. He was with the kids, they were looking for something…

The kids. Whatever Billy had done to him, he snapped out of it for a moment. Where were they? And Nancy, and Jonathan? And was it just him, or were Billy’s veins black?

“Where are they?” Steve hissed.

“Oh, your friends? Don’t worry, I only got you. I’ll get rid of them eventually, but you won’t care by then,” Billy said.

“I’ll never let you hurt them,” Steve said.

“I don’t know how you expect to save anyone else when you can’t even save yourself, Harrington,” Billy said.

Steve swallowed, a pain in his throat where Billy’s cock had been, “I’ll get out of here.”

“Then go,” Billy said.

“What?” Steve said.

“Nothing’s stopping you,” Billy said, his lips curling into a wicked grin, “So _go_.”

Steve’s gaze finally snapped away from Billy and down to his own naked body. There weren’t any restraints or chains. Nothing was holding him down. For the first time, he realized he was kneeling. Billy might be stronger than he was, but Steve could at least run away. He just had to get up and run.

Get up and run.

Get. Up. And. _Run_.

No matter how hard he tried it was like he was nailed to the spot. His rational mind wanted to run, but every time he tried to stand his thoughts turned to Billy and his throbbing erection. He couldn’t just leave, not without satisfying Billy, not without tasting that cock one more time.

He should go.

He had to go.

So why couldn’t he?

“The clock’s ticking, Harrington,” Billy said, tapping his wrist even though he wasn’t wearing a watch, “I thought you wanted to leave.”

He did want to leave, except when he suddenly didn’t. He could get up and go back to his car and make sure that...that certain people whose faces were starting to blur but that he knew were very important to him were safe. But Billy wasn’t there, and thus Billy’s cock wasn’t there.

Why spend all that time thinking about kids and friends and fighting monsters when it was so easy to just say here and get fucked?

No, no, he couldn’t start thinking like that. That wasn’t the kind of person Steve was, he was tough and protective and determined and he’d never turn his back on the people who needed him, not like some passive little -

_Toy_.

His lust-addled mind was finally starting to comprehend what Billy - or this _he_ entity that Billy kept referring to - may have done to him.

“I’m _not_ ,” Steve said, the rest of his words reduced to a hungry groan as Billy shifted his posture just enough to bring his dick ever so slightly closer to Steve’s mouth.

He inhaled, having to gather all his willpower just to string four goddamned words together, “I’m not your toy.”

“Are you sure about that?” Billy said, tilting his head to one side.

No. But he couldn’t tell Billy that. “Yes,” he said.

“Then you should have no problem keeping your mouth shut,” Billy said, leaning forward to touch the tip of his cock to Steve’s thick, pouty lips.

Steve pursed his lips, but as soon as the tip made contact this strange heat washed over him, an all-consuming bliss that drowned out any thoughts that weren’t about fucking or being fucked. He knew he was trying to resist, but with every passing moment he forgot why until his lips parted and he took the object of his desire into his mouth once more.

Billy laughed, pulling out again. No! He needed that, he was hollow without it, his empty mouth and empty ass without a purpose to fulfill. Now he managed to actually shift his posture, steadying himself with the palm of his hand so he could grind his aching ass up against his heel. It was a poor substitute for Billy, but everything was.

His senses returned to him, a little at a time, and he realized what an absolute fool he was making of himself here, looking up at Billy with watery eyes as he whimpered for more, more, more.

A single brush of Billy’s cock against his lips was enough to turn him into _that_ , he hated to think of what a full on face-fucking would do, or Billy’s cock in his ass. And yet, he yearned to find out what new heights of pleasure Billy could take him to, he longed to lose all these inconvenient worries that kept popping back into his head and have nothing to be concerned with but when and how he was going to be fucked next time.

He reached down to fondle his crotch, where his own member had grown hard and longed for Billy’s touch as much as his holes did. To his disappointment, he found that touching himself provided no relief at all. He needed someone else. He needed Billy.

Putting together a sentence at this point was like wading through a muddy swamp. He could do it, but it was difficult, and took him a lot longer than it should have. “Please,” he squeaked, though he wasn’t sure what he was asking for.

Please change me back. Please touch me. Please let me go. Please let me suck you. He needed to leave and find his friends, needed to be fucked hard, needed to stop himself from slipping away to make Billy cum to run away to take that dick like the stupid whore he was to...to…

He clutched at his head, groaning. All this thinking was giving him such a headache.

“Shh,” Billy said, slipping two of his thick fingers in between Steve’s lips.

Steve happily sucked on them, the pounding pain in his head receding. Sure, it wasn’t Billy’s dick, but it still tasted like him. He could smell the strong cologne on Billy’s wrists.

Billy gently stroked his cheek with his other hand, “Oh, you look so pretty like that, so pretty when you just give in.”

Steve paused. Had he really given in? He couldn’t possibly have lost himself that much, could he have? And did it even matter? He was pretty. Pretty for Billy.

“You want my cock?” Billy said, and Steve gave an absent-minded nod.

Billy hooked one finger around the back of Steve’s teeth and pulled him forward. There was no resistance, like a docile horse following his bit. As soon as he was close enough and Billy’s fingers weren’t in the way he took Billy’s cock into his mouth, slowly, savoring every inch of his master’s length.

Billy bucked his hips, slamming his cock into the back of Steve’s throat. It hurt, it hurt so good. More.

Steve looked up at him, his eyelids droopy as he let pure pleasure overwhelm him and cloud out everything else. Up against the wall behind Billy was a mirror and Steve could just make out half his face peeking out beside Billy’s firm ass. He was caught off guard by how absolutely vacant he looked, eyes glazed over as a trickle of drool dribbled down his chin.

That was no fighter, that was no one who could defend his friends, that was a toy, a slave, a fuckdoll. He didn’t know what was worse: that Billy left him with enough of himself to realize what what happening to him, or that the realization made him feel so horny and sexy like nothing else ever had.

He wanted Billy to fuck him stupid, he wanted to feel himself crumble until there was nothing left but a moaning, drooling slut without a thought in his head save for Billy’s gorgeous body and thick cock.

Billy kept thrusting, each thrust peeling more of Steve’s resistance away. His memories began to fade, replaced with thoughts of all the dirty things Billy might do to him next. He could hardly wait, he could…

No. This wasn’t right. This wasn’t him. He was not a _toy_ even if just thinking of the word sent shivers of pleasure up his throbbing cock.

He yanked his head back, managing to force himself to stop sucking Billy’s cock. Somehow, he just knew if Billy came in his mouth that would damn him past the point of no return. If he swallowed that cum he’d be a horny, eager sex slave until Billy saw fit to turn him back, which he wasn’t too hopeful about.

He wanted that to happen more than anything else in the world right now but some small part of him still knew that he shouldn’t.

“You really are a fighter, aren’t you, King Steve?” Billy said.

Steve gritted his teeth. That nickname brought back memories of something else that had existed between them, something tense and violent and still kind of sexy if he thought too hard. Something that still gave him enough of a drive to push back.

“How about this: we can play a game,” Billy said, “You mentioned your friends. Give me a name, just one name, and I’ll get him to put you back to normal.”

Steve laughed. What a stupid game! Just one name, out of all of the people he cared about. It was almost too easy, he couldn’t believe billy was just letting him win like this.

But the gears turned and he came up blank. He remembered small flashes of different people - maybe something they wore, or something they had. A hat, a camera, a certain type of haircut. But as far as names went, he was coming up blank. Part of him wondered if he had any friends at all.

He searched and searched and came up with the only name that came to mind: “Billy.”

“That’s all you’ve got, Harrington?” Billy said, grin sharp as daggers, a shark’s smile.

When he saw that smile Steve already knew he’d lost. What’s more than that, he was happy to lose, the part of him that wanted this far eclipsing the part that ought to know better. He didn’t need to wait for Billy’s approval, he wrapped both arms around his waist and got right back to sucking his dick.

What was he so worried about, again? This felt amazing, better than anything else his dwindling mind could comprehend. He took Billy’s length in and out, again and again, begging and pleading for him to fuck him harder, to make his throat raw and swollen.

“You want me to cum, Stevie?” Billy said.

“Mm,” was all Steve could say with Billy’s dick in his mouth, and he didn’t intend on taking it out.

The meaning was clear enough: yes, of course he wanted Billy to cum, why wouldn’t he? If Billy came then he did a good job, he was a good toy, and good toys would be rewarded.

Billy moaned sharply and it drove Steve wild, making his entire body buzz with pleasure before he felt Billy’s hot cum squirt down his throat, savoring every last drop and licking that cock completely clean before he let Billy pull it out.

He stared up at his master with blank, adoring eyes, purring as Billy stroked his cheek and called him _good boy, pretty boy_. He was good, and pretty. Billy reached down and curled one hand around Steve’s erect cock and there was no darkness and no monsters and nothing that needed to be saved, nothing in this whole world except for -

\- **_him_**.


End file.
